


Prepared

by ktbob



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbob/pseuds/ktbob
Summary: The docblocking was getting ridiculous. So Luke decided to take matters into his own hands.





	Prepared

To: l.snyder@grimaldishipping.com  
From: carol.williams.admin@oakdalememorial.org  
Subject: Reschedule Appointment

Dear Mr. Snyder,

I regret to inform you that Dr. Oliver will not be able to meet with you after work tonight. Please contact me to reschedule.

Carol Williams, Admin for Dr. Reid Oliver  
________________________________________________________________________

 

::Are you kidding me?::

**::Sorry, in a meeting.::**

::You had your admin cancel our date?::

**::*Still* in a meeting::**

::And you couldn't call me directly to cancel our date first? Seriously, Reid. Relationship skillz. You need them.::

::We've been planning this for a week.::

::Are you still there?::

::Reid?::

**::I told you I was in a meeting. Sorry I couldn't text you back immediately. Some of us have jobs, you know.::**

::Ha ha. Screw you, Mr. I'm-a-Neurosurgeon-Deal-With-It..::

**::Not at this rate. When was the last time we were alone together?::**

::Hello. I thought that was what the date was for.::

**::Tonight was not my fault.::**

::Oh? And who had his secretary e-mail me to reschedule?::

**::Better than standing you up, I thought.::**

**::Luke?::**

::Still here. Alone. Why aren't you here, again? My boyfriend Carol didn't say.::

**::Your boyfriend Carol is in her fifties and collects cat figurines.::**

::Good point.::

**::Also: boyfriend? Really?::**

::What else am I supposed to call you? Can't use "lover" if we never actually, you know...::

**::Oh, my God. Did you just type "you know dot dot dot?" You really are a twelve year old girl, aren't you?::**

::Bite me.::

**::Love to.::**

::Not at this rate. Where are you, anyway? And when will you be back?::

**::Reid.::**

::You know your name. That's excellent, even if it doesn't answer any of my questions.::

**::Call me Reid.::**

::My Reid. I like the sound of that.::

**::Sap.::**

::One of my best qualities.::

**::Sure it is.::**

::You never answered my questions.::

**::I'm in New York.::**

::Why the hell are you in New York?::

**::Meeting with a team from the lab that developed a new piece of neurological equipment we'd like to use. Bob set it up last minute.::**

::If Bob has his way we will never have sex.::

**::Ooh! Using dirty words, Mr. Snyder? I'm impressed.::**

::Fuck you, Dr. Oliver.::

**::Again: Not at this rate.::**

::So, is tonight's meeting over? Do you have more scheduled for tomorrow?::

**::Yes, done for tonight, and no, nothing tomorrow. I just couldn't schedule a flight before morning because we weren't sure how long tonight's meeting would take, and there's nothing headed to Podunk this late.::**

:: Ha, ha. Where exactly are you?::

**::At the King's Arms Hotel, heading up to my room. I'll probably change and go find a bite to eat later.::**

::I have a better idea.::

**::Oh?::**

::Hang on.::

**::Hanging.::**

::Are you in your room yet?::

**::Yes. Finally.::**

::Totally alone?::

**::No. I've got the NYU rugby team waiting in the bedroom.::**

::ha. ha. funny guy.::

**::I try.::**

::what are you wearing?::

**::Excuse me?::**

::i want to know what you're wearing. right now.::

**::Slacks. Black sweater. Socks.::**

::i love that sweater. it totally ... clings to you::

**::Uh, Luke? Where did your capitalization skills go?::**

::you should take it off.::

**::Luke?::**

::that afternoon when i showed up at your place to yell at you::

**::Which time?::**

::you had just gotten out of the shower and you didnt have a shirt on. god, i wanted you so bad.::

**::Holy crap. Luke?::**

::take your shirt off. please.::

**::Are you sexting me?::**

::i still want you. so much.::

::is your shirt off?::

**::...yes.::**

::good. mine too.::

**::Dallas.::**

::huh?::

**::That's where I first saw you without a shirt. Just out of the shower, dropping your towel on the floor as you went into the bathroom. I couldn't get that image out of my head for weeks.::**

::wish youd joined me.::

**::Me, too.::**

**::Luke?::**

**::You still there?::**

::sorry. hard to type one handed.::

**::Luke! What the hell?::**

::is this bothering you? I could stop.::

**::Don't you fucking dare.::**

::okay. just making sure we're on the same page.::

**::Are you naked?::**

::mmm. yeah.::

**::And I don't get to see it? I'm going to kill Bob.::**

::nah. just use your imagination. thats what im doing.::

**::What is your imagination telling you?::**

::to call you. hang on.::

"You're insane, you know."

The voice on the other end of the line is soft, almost breathless. "Yeah, but you love it."

"I'll never tell." A pause. "So question still stands. What are you imagining right now?"

"Standard hotel room. Lights are dim because they use lower wattage bulbs to save energy and money. You've already disinfected the light switches and countertops, and shoved the comforter in the closet."

"If this is your idea of sex talk, I think lessons are in order."

"Shut up. Just setting the scene."

"Setting the scene? God, you really are a writer, aren't you?"

"Tell me I'm wrong." Silence. "Yeah. Like I said."

"What else are you picturing?"

"You." A quick intake of breath. "Naked. Spread out on that hotel bed, your skin golden against the pristine white of the sheets."

"Not so pristine."

"Shut up. My fantasy, my description."

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"When you said all you needed was a bed and some privacy..."

"Yeah?"

"This might be a little more privacy than I'd planned." Reid sighed, shifting back against the pillows. "I thought we might actually be in the same state."

"Hmm, yes, that would be preferable."

He could hear Luke breathing, a rapid rise and fall as he did who the hell knew what on the other end of the phone line. Reid was hard, and growing harder by the minute.

"But since we can't have that, I figured why not the next best thing?"

Reid gave in and began stroking his cock, thumbing over the clear liquid gathering on the tip. "Just so you know, though, this doesn't count as our first time together. I want that designation saved for when we're in the same town, the same bedroom, and I'm fucking you up against the wall."

Luke hissed in a sharp breath. "Reid."

"You're probably really tight, aren't you? It's been a while." Reid bit his lower lip. Hard. "For me, too. But you - I'm going to have to take some extra time, aren't I? Preparing you."

"Yes." Luke exhaled, his voice shaky. "It's been a very long time."

"Maybe you should do something about that. Start preparing right now." Reid closed his eyes at the image. "Do you have lube?"

"Yeah. Top drawer of the nightstand."

Reid listened, his eyes closed, as Luke rummaged around in the drawer. He stroked slowly, drawing out the anticipation.

"Got it." A few rustling noises, then the distinct sound of a cap being flipped open. "Ngh. Cold."

Reid swallowed. "Spread it around on your fingers. Nice and slick. Done?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"First finger."

"Reid." Luke's voice was barely above a whisper. "Oh ... oh my God. Mmm."

"There you go. Slide it all the way in. Slowly. Is it in?"

"Yessss." The word was sibilant, drawn out, as Luke hissed his pleasure.

Guh. "Okay, just wait a minute. Hold it there without moving."

"I --" Luke swallowed. "Okay."

Reid waited, gripping the base of his cock to keep from coming too soon. "You can start moving now. Slowly."

"Thanks for the permission," Luke tried to snipe, but his voice quavered a little. "When did you take over, anyway?"

"You like it."

"Ngh. Oh, God." Luke gasped. "Never said I didn't."

Reid bit back a moan. "Another," he whispered harshly, stroking from root to tip.

"Reid?"

"Second finger."

"Mmm. Yeah."

"All the way in." Reid fisted himself, eyes closed. "All the way out. Again. Again. Again." He chanted mindlessly, keeping time with his strokes.

"Reid."

"Third finger."

"Reid."

"Third finger. You want to be ready for me, don't you?"

"Unh. You're big, huh?" He could tell Luke was trying to tease him, but the uneven pitch to his voice made it more a plea.

He stroked faster. "I'm going to fill you up. So much."

"Yes."

"Are you close, Luke?"

Harsh, panting breaths echoed over the phone. "Yes."

"Do you want to come?"

"So much, Reid. So much."

"Your other hand. Wrap it around your cock. Pretend it's my hand, ready to bring you off. But don't move yet. Just hold it there. I'm learning your size, your shape. I want to memorize you."

"Oh, God."

"I think the second time, you're going to fuck me."

"Nnnngh."

"I want you to fill me up."

No words, just soft whimpers.

"Stroke yourself. Slowly. But don't come yet."

"I - I'm so close..."

"I know. I am, too." He threw his head back against the pillows. "Just wait. Almost there."

"Reid."

Then, when the anticipation was almost killing him, he breathed, "Now."

Luke's soft, keening cry was enough to send Reid over the edge, spilling hot and wet over his hand and stomach.

For long moments, neither spoke, just listening to each others' panting breaths through the phone line. "Oh, my God, Luke," Reid finally whispered. "That was..."

"...intense," Luke supplied.

"Yeah."

Another pause, comfortable and infused with afterglow. Reid wiped his hand on the edge of the sheet, relaxing into the pillows.

"Hey, Reid."

"What?"

"You'd better get dressed."

Reid rolled over and squinted at the clock on the nightstand. "Why? I was kidding about the rugby team."

"No, seriously, you've only got about fifteen minutes left."

Reid's eyes narrowed. "Until what?"

Luke hummed a little in satisfaction. "Until the driver gets there to pick you up."

"What driver?"

"The one taking you to the airport. My plane touched down about half an hour ago. So pack your suitcase and get dressed."

"Who's being bossy now, hmm? What if I wanted to stay?"

Luke's bark of laughter echoed down the line. "Yeah, right. You hate hotels. And I hated the thought of falling asleep without you next to me tonight."

Despite his best efforts, Reid couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face. Thank God they weren't video Skyping or something.

Though for future reference, that could be interesting...

"So what do you say? Are you coming home?"

Home.

Reid shoved off the bed and pulled his suitcase down from the closet shelf. "Hell, yeah."

"Good." Luke's voice dropped an octave. "Meet me at the farm. There's a key under the flowerpot next to the back door. I'll be in my room upstairs." He paused. "Up against the wall."


End file.
